Report 1786
Report #1786 Skillset: Herbs Skill: NaturalLightningStrikes Org: Glomdoring Status: Finalised Problem: Presently, Balach Swamp (the Basin's largest source for calamus, myrtle and horehound) and the surrounding area (including Acknor and the Arysian Isles) are frequently on fire due to lightning strikes arising from the region's climate. Because these fires destroy herbs, a constant effort is required to fight the fires, replant the herbs and/or have a shaman push the weather toward something less stormy. According to numbers provided by Kalikai and Ianir, natural lightning strikes require that the temperature be greater than 90F and that the cloudiness by greater than 9 arbitrary units of cloudiness. Once these conditions are met, a lightning strike has a mean time to happen of ~7 minutes. Note that this report is strictly intended to deal with the natural climate; any demense microclimates should be entirely unaffected. 5 R: 1 Solution #1: Shift Balach's natural temperature range down 10 degrees in every season and set the clouds range to 3-9, so that the requirements for lightning strikes are less commonly met. 1 R: 4 Solution #2: Have natural lightning strikes decrease temperature and/or percipitation in the climate zone which they occur, forcing a soft cooldown between strikes. 6 R: 0 Solution #3: Reduce the impact of lightning strikes on herbs by causing fewer herbs to be destroyed with each lightning strike/wildfire proc. Player Comments: ---on 10/3 @ 15:41 sets as pending ---on 10/4 @ 09:00 writes: I am all for this report, though I have no idea how herbs and fires work, but perhaps Nature Guard could protect them from fire if it doesn't already? Or is that too much work? ---on 10/5 @ 03:26 writes: Entirely too much work, Auriella. 1 mistletoe and 1% reserves per room for something anyone can then take advantage of. If I'm going to the trouble of doing that for a room outside my org I would expect some benefit to me. Rather just see solution 3 done since wildfires in general are pains in the butt to deal with. ---on 10/5 @ 03:27 writes: Sorry double comment. Yes, I'm aware powerstones work for nature guard. Point still stands ---on 10/6 @ 09:49 writes: I want to point out that chemwood druids can not use the demense specific part of shamanism, thus are forced to work with the natural weather as I understand it. I would suggest not touching the way lightning strikes work in general ( i, e solution 2 ) till chemwood people can make proper use of shamanism through their own microclimates. Thus, I'd prefer solution 1/3 but definitely something that we should look at. Also: what about fire lasting indefinitely? I have the feeling these fires in balach never go out even if there was no lightning strike at all. ---on 10/6 @ 15:45 writes: Wyrden/Wildewoods can manipulate weather to an extent just as druidry can when outside their demesne. Melding and manipulating weather is a nonissue in this case. The manipulated weather changes back to natural as soon as the demesne is dissolved. ---on 10/7 @ 14:42 sets as draft ---on 10/7 @ 15:01 writes: Current weather for Balach: 0 to 6 knots of wind all year round, 5 to 10 cloud cover all year round and ranging from 70F to 95F in winter to 85F to 110F in Dvarsh ---on 3/9 @ 22:08 sets as pending ---on 3/12 @ 05:15 writes: Opposed to 1. Changing the conditions means more shifting for shaman druids to achieve the prereqs for Lightning from imprinting, if I understand correctly. Feel free to correct me if I misunderstand this mechanic, however. I feel that Solution 2 does not adequately address the problem premise, merely makes it slightly less of a problem. Support for Solution 3, I'd even personally go further but that's just me.